LAST ONE - PERFECT ONE
by TrueProta
Summary: Korra se entera de que está en fase terminal y sólo le quedan unos días de vida, Mako intenta hacer que el último día de Korra sea el mejor de todos, en el proceso Korra comienza a valorar las cosas que la rodean y a apreciar más la vida. Semana Makorra. One-Shot.


** .HOLA MI GENTE!**

**Pues aquí Prota trayéndoles un pequeño Makorra, espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

"**Este Fic Participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del Fandom de LOK"**

**P.D. Si quieren participar en la semana Makorra solo vayan al foro de ATLA en español llamado ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Y ayúdanos a crecer :) (Link en mi bio)**

**ENJOY!**

**(-¡ LAST ONE – PERFECT ONE ¡-)**

Su mundo se vino abajo. Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron como muros que, desde el exterior parecían indestructibles pero que desde el interior se llevaba tiempo anunciando su caída.

Esas palabras, como una sentencia de muerte fue un golpe de realidad que la hizo estremecerse de terror y coraje. Ella prefería seguir viviendo ese sueño que era su vida, pero ahora le tocaba despertar a una realidad espantosa.

Korra llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose debilitada, ella lo notaba en sus misiones, sus amigos lo notaban también, ya Korra no era el mismo avatar de antes pero ¿Por qué si era tan joven? ¿Qué le sucedía?

Korra siempre se lo atribuyó todo al cansancio, al estrés de ser el avatar y una que otra vez culpaba a su novio por su aptitud, pero ella sabía que todo eso era una mentira. Ocuparte de tus deberes o pelear con tu novio de vez en cuando no te hacía sangrar por la nariz ni hacer que perdieras el conocimiento cada vez más seguido.

Algo más estaba pasando y Korra se negaba a aceptarlo.

La morena cada vez tenía menos fuerza para pelear y a veces ni siquiera quería salir de la cama, y las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor.

Mako prácticamente la arrastró al médico aunque ella se negara. La morena le pidió al maestro fuego entrar sola a hablar con él médico y fue cuando esas horribles palabras la golpearon sin piedad.

"Su leucemia está en una etapa demasiada avanzada. Me temo que le quedan pocos días de vida" - dijo el doctor.

Los ojos de Korra se llenaron de lágrimas de manera automática y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue "¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué le pasaba esto si ella había dedicado su vida entera a ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio?

¿Por qué cuando todo en su vida parecía estar mejorando, ahora tendría que resignarse a perderlo todo?

Y... En fin.. ¿Por qué siempre le pasan cosas malas a la gente buena?

Korra se levantó de la silla del doctor como si no tuviese espíritu. Su alma estaba tan fría como una panela de hielo y eso se reflejaba en su dura expresión facial. No dijo nada, ¿Qué podría decirle al doctor? ¿Gracias por acabar con mis esperanzas?

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos divisaron la sala de espera y al último chico de aquella inmensa sala. Un maestro fuego de cejas arqueadas y bufanda roja sobre su cuello. Tenía la cabeza sostenida sobre sus brazos mientras con sus pies daba pequeños golpecitos al suelo. Estaba impaciente.

Korra casi llora al contemplarlo. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella como ese chico, no importa los errores que hubiese cometido en el pasado ni las veces que la hirió, ella sabía que su amor era genuino y aunque todo el mundo le fallara, él estaría allí con ella.

Mako levantó su mirada y la vio. Luego de horas de espera por fin había salido de aquel consultorio, corrió a abrazarla pero no tardó en notar la tristeza en sus ojos... Su corazón se apagó.

- Perdóname Mako... -rompió a llorar cuando él estuvo centímetros de ella. La expresión de sorpresa del chico era sublime, estaba boquiabierto, no podía creerlo, se negaba a eso.

La abrazó con fuerzas para que ella sintiera su apoyo aunque él necesitara que le inyectaran fuerzas también. Korra encajó su rostro en el pecho de Mako mientras seguía desatando el vendaval de sus lágrimas. Ella había hecho nada malo para pedirle perdón a su novio, pero él siempre supo qué tipo de disculpa era esa.

"Discúlpame porque no voy a estar más contigo" fue lo que vino a la cabeza del chico de manera inmediata.

El abrazo bien pudo durar años, siglos. Mako estaría allí por siempre si ella se lo pedía, pero sabía que la palabra "siempre" ya no existía entre ambos.

Korra lloraba amargamente y todavía se preguntaba por qué el universo era tan malo con ella después de todo lo que había hecho. Había salvado al mundo muchísimas veces, había entrenado toda su vida sacrificando su niñez para que esto funcionara porque realmente lo quería. Conoció a Mako, hubo problemas pero lo superaron y ahora eran felices...

¿Por qué ahora?

Justo esa misma semana, Mako le prometió que estarían juntos por siempre.

¿Qué iba a hacer con las promesas ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer con sus esperanzas? ¿Qué haría con todo su dolor? ¡Esta agonía la consumía más rápido que la leucemia!

- ¿Cuánto te queda? -le preguntó Mako a la morena luego de separarse del abrazo. Ella lo miró destrozada y con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, le respondió-

- Sólo unos días -ni siquiera quiso mencionar la fecha exacta. No quería esperar a que ese momento llegara mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos-

Mako le sonrió de manera cariñosa y con sus suaves dedos limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, ella lo miró a los ojos.

- No llores -la calmó-

- Esto no era lo que yo quería, teníamos una vida por delante, lo habíamos planeado todo ¿Por qué tiene que acabar así?

- Está bien... no importa -respondió él mientras se obligaba a ser fuerte- La vida no siempre es justa, pero ella me dió la oportunidad de conocerte y ahora que te conozco me da la oportunidad de despedirme. Quiero que tus últimos días sean los mejores que hayas vivido.

- No creo que tenga ganas de nada Mako, lo siento -dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda al chico, pero este la tomó de la mano, ella sintió la tibieza de su tacto y volteó a verlo, inmediatamente él acercó sus labios y la besó con cariño y pasión, sus piernas temblaron y su corazón latió rápidamente-

- A veces vivimos la vida perfecta y no apreciamos las cosas porque todo lo tenemos, pero cuando estamos a punto de perderlo todo, comenzamos a ver cosas que antes no... -dicho esto el chico toma ambas manos de la chica, transmitiéndole su energía al momento que la miraba a los ojos para decir- Korra, déjame hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo aunque sean estos últimos días... No nos pongamos tristes por lo que se acaba, seamos felices porque aún no se ha acabado.

Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de la morena, estaba conmovida.

- Tengo leucemia Mako y moriré en unos días... ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto si sabes que no volverás a verme?

- Porque te amo y si el destino nos piensa separar, entonces quiero aprovechar cada momento y cada segundo en hacerte saber lo especial que eres para mi... por favor... déjame ayudarte.

La morena lo miró fijamente, por lado se sentía terriblemente mal por su enfermedad, pero lo que en verdad le dolía era verlo a los ojos y saber que ya no podría verlo más, a decir verdad, ella quería simplemente encerrarse en un cuarto oscuro hasta que llegara su hora sin ver ni saber de nadie, pero la sinceridad del chico y su interés por hacer que esos últimos días realmente valieran la pena, le inyectaba un poco de valor y coraje para seguir.

- ¿Confías en mi? -preguntó él-

- Confío en ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día Korra no lloró ni una lágrima más. Por más que quisiera mandar todo al diablo y dejarse morir, Mako le aportaba las ganas de vivir que ella necesitaba. No importa si pronto su corazón dejaría de latir y ella de respirar, quería estar con él cada segundo hasta que ese momento llegara, y quería qué él estuviese presente cuando la sombra de la muerte la alcanzara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Adónde me llevas? -preguntó ella mientras Mako, detrás de la morena tapaba sus ojos y la guiaba por un camino que ella desconocía.

- Pronto lo sabrás, no veas tramposa -rió él-

La brisa daba fuerte en aquel sitio, además el camino era plano y al parecer, era de concreto. Muchas hipótesis rondaban en la mente de la morena. ¿Acaso estaban en la azotea de un edificio? ¿Qué tenía planeado Mako?

- Ok, ya puedes abrir los ojos -ordenó Mako. La morena obedeció y se vió sola junto a él y un gran espacio abierto, era como si estuviesen solos en todo el mundo. Una gran autopista era lo que se abría ante ellos por kilómetros y kilómetros. La bella de ojos azules comenzó a extrañarse y Mako lo sabía, por eso estando frente a ella, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola fijamente dijo-

- Sé cuanto te gusta volar y sentirte libre y sé también que uno de tus sueños era lanzarte en parapente. Pues junté muchos de mis ahorros para que pudieses hacer tu sueño realidad.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron de par en par ¿Lo que sus oídos escuchaban era verdad? Esa actividad ella la había querido hacer toda su vida, sentirse como una hoja en el viento cayendo miles de kilómetros en el aire, sentirse realmente libre, pero en sus múltiples actividades como avatar, nunca pudo cumplir sus deseos propios, pero ahora, al parecer eso dejaría de ser así.

- Eso suena magnífico Mako! -dijo ella en un salto mientras lo besaba con pasión- pero ¿Qué tienes pensado? estamos solos aquí... si sabes que teníamos que alquilar una avioneta no?

Mako sonrió pícaramente de medio lado y dijo...

- Voltea!

La ojos azules se da la vuelta y allí, justo frente a ella estaba una preciosa avioneta con su piloto preparado para iniciar vuelo. Casi al instante una sonrisa de sorpresa e incredulidad se disparó en la cara de la morena, quien volteó a ver a Mako sonriendo orgulloso, él simplemente estaba feliz porque ella estaba feliz.

Sin poder evitarlo ella le dió un gran abrazo que él recibió sonriente.

- Gracias Mako... este... es mi sueño -dicho esto el usa su mano para levantar con cariño el mentón de ella y que así lo viera a los ojos-

- Ya puedes hacerlo realidad. -Korra no podía ocultar su emoción, su gran sonrisa ocupaba casi toda su cara. Ver esa felicidad en la chica de ojos azules realmente llenó de satisfacción a Mako, lo que él quería era que ella pudiera lograr todo aquello que por trabajar para los demás, no pudo realizar para sí misma. Korra por muchos años se había preocupado por todos, era hora de que alguien comenzara a preocuparse por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La morena sintió una subida de adrenalina cuando la avioneta encendió y las aspas comenzaron a girar con fuerza. Mako tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

La avioneta comenzó a subir más y más surcando los hermosos cielos, era una tarde totalmente bella. Los naranjas y rojos que se avistaban en el horizonte eran sublimes y la escaza nubosidad permitía ver todo hacia abajo. Mako comenzó a sentir como Korra apretaba su mano que aún estrechaban mientras miraba la ventanilla con una sonrisa enorme.

Korra amaba la libertad, sentirse libre era por lo que más había luchado. Quería crecer como persona y como Avatar para poder vivir en un mundo libre de la tiranía, donde las personas realmente pudiesen despertar de sus letargos y darse cuenta que la vida es hoy, no hay que esperar para cumplir tus sueños.

Aún en aquellos momentos en la que tu vida se desvanece, aún en esos momentos la vida puede ser hermosa. Korra esperó hasta el final de su vida para hacer algo que siempre quiso, y si se lo preguntaban, ella no querría estar en ningún otro lugar.

- ¿Lista? -le preguntó Mako alzando su voz debido al ruido de las aspas al momento que abrochaba el cinturón de ella junto al de él. En un segundo, sus cuerpos estaban rozándose y más unidos que nunca, ella quedó frente a él sin escapatoria y fue obligada a mirarlo a los ojos-

- Me alegra vivir esta experiencia solo contigo. -Mako le sonríe y besa su mejilla cariñosamente lo cual hace que ella se sonroje-

- Es momento.

La avioneta sobrevolaba a una buena altura y era tiempo de atreverse. La compuerta se abrió y un fuerte golpe de aire entró a la avioneta. Los cabellos de Korra comenzaron a moverse con el viento y a desprender una deliciosa fragancia frutal que llegó a la nariz del chico, nuevamente se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto. Tal vez muchos dudaban de Korra, pero para Mako, ella era perfecta.

- Confío en ti. -dijo ella mientras se acercaban al límite de la avioneta-

- No quiero que confíes -dijo él- Quiero que disfrutes al máximo!

Antes que la morena pudiese decir nada, Mako empujó a ambos fuera de la avioneta y todo comenzó a tomar otra óptica.

Un grito de adrenalina salió de las fauces de la morena mientras ambos daban vueltas y vueltas en el aire. La presión del viento era extremadamente fuerte y hacía que sus mejillas temblaran. Pero Korra no tenía miedo, podía ver el rostro de su amado en todo momento pues estaba asegurada a él. Mako por su parte también se contagió de la emoción y gritó eufórico.

Cayeron varios metros donde todo lo que se podía ver debajo era la majestuosidad de las nubes. Esto recordó a la morena que a veces no puedes ver más allá de lo que pasará hoy, el mañana es un misterio continuo, pero si vives ese hoy como si fuese tu último día, tal vez mañana te enteres de que tienes más tiempo para hacerlo todo otra vez.

Luego de unos segundos las nubes fueron desapareciendo como simples compuertas que anunciaban el inicio de algo grande. Korra abrió sus ojos por la belleza de lo que estaba frente a ella.

El paisaje del mundo de los vivos estaba justo debajo de ella, todo se veía tan imponente y a la vez, tan pequeño. Ella estaba por encima de todo. El aire que golpeaba sus mejillas pareció hacerse más caliente a medida que caían. Korra se sentía grande ¡Estaba Volando! Por primera vez era más grande que sus problemas, que sus tristezas y decepciones. Por primera vez se sentía superior, suprema y poderosa.

Mako tenía razón, no tenía que confiar en nadie, solo debía disfrutarlo al máximo.

La morena luego de ver maravillada todo el horizonte, miró a su chico a los ojos. Verlo allí tan cerca de ella, la hice estremecerse. Le alegraba compartir con él su felicidad y su grandeza, no había manera de que no se sintiera atada a él en más de una forma.

- Korra... -gritó Mako- Hay algo que quiero decirte!

- ¿Qué es Mako?

- Quiero hacer esto todos los días, si me dejas!

- ¿Lanzarnos en paracaídas?

- No, hacerte feliz, de ahora y hasta el final del camino. Quiero que sonrías y también quiero ser el motivo por el que sonríes.

- ¿Qué estás proponiendo?

- ¡Cásate conmigo Korra! -gritó él emocionado y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par-

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Cásate conmigo!

- Mako... no sé qué decir!

- Si no lo haces, no abriré el paracaídas y moriremos, a este punto ya no me importa, estoy contigo y este momento es perfecto.

- ¡Estás demente! -sonrió-

- ¿Es un sí?

Korra lo miró por unos segundos y decidió no contestarle, más bien se acercó hacia él e ignorando toda aquella escena plantó sus suaves labios sobre los de él en un apasionado beso. Él correspondió de inmediato y la besó con pasión tomando el control en cada caricia de labios. Pronto ella se separa y mirándolo enamorada, le dice.

- ¿Eso contestó tu pregunta?

- Me haces la persona más feliz del mundo -resopló él-

- Y tú a mi igual... pero ahora ¡Abre el paracaídas! ¡No voy a morir aquí!

Mako sonrió y tiró de la cuerda que activó el mecanismo del paracaídas que se abrió segundos después. Su caída fue amortiguada y todo bajó de velocidad, Korra miró el paisaje nuevamente a medida que se acercaban más y más a tierra firme. Dos grandes montañas era lo que los chicos tenían en frente.

- Ehmm... -dijo Korra- creo que no elegiste un paisaje muy bonito para descender.

- Oye, no todo siempre es lo que parece -le dice el cejas arqueadas al oído de la bella morena- a veces solo hay que ver más allá para descubrir las cosas realmente hermosas.

En ese momento los chicos pasaron por un lado de la montaña y luego de rebasarla un enorme y cristalino lago que se abría por varios kilómetros apareció en escena. Ese lago era alimentado por una gran cascada que caía muchos metros desde arriba formando con la neblina del agua un bello matiz de colores vivos. Jardines preciosos adornaban el contorno del lago.

- Wow... es hermoso! -suspiró la morena-

- Sí que lo es, y es justo allí donde vamos a aterrizar.

Segundos después, con algo de precisión y aire control los chicos finalmente aterrizaron en el lago a poca profundidad. El agua les llegó al pecho y estaban justo frente a la imponente cascada. Mako desató el paracaídas y los ganchos liberándose uno del otro. Pronto la morena enredó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Mako mientras él la atraía de la cintura. Ambos se miraron mientras el agua de la cascada caía ruidosamente frente a ellos.

Mako se acercó a ella y le robó un delicioso beso de pasión que ella recibió gustosa. Su cabello comenzó a mojarse por la humedad al igual que el del chico y a desparramarse en su cara. Su poco maquillaje se corrió levemente sobre su rostro.

- Estoy horrible -se queja ella infantil provocando las risas del chico. Entonces él acomoda el cabello de ella delicadamente detrás de una de sus orejas y le dijo-

- Eres hermosa.

Con esto la besa nuevamente, esta vez no importándole si se mojaban o les daba frío. Sencillamente el momento era perfecto porque estaban juntos y felices... ¿Quién recordaba que el final de la vida de Korra estaba acercándose más y más?

Después del beso, ella lo ve enamorada y dice.

- No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que digan, el último día de mi vida, fue el mejor de todos.

- Fue el mejor que viví también -sonríe él-

Una vez más sus labios se juntan, pero esta vez sus lenguas tomaron protagonismo. Él introdujo la suya dentro de la boca de ella y ambas lucharon por tomar el control del beso. Las caricias, los roses, las respiraciones profundas, los leves gemidos de placer, todo se mezcló en aquella escena pasional.

Pero de pronto Korra comienza a toser y se separó de Mako tapando su boca mientras no paraba de toser. El chico la mira con preocupación. Ella despega su mano y sus ojos se abren llenos de horror al ver sus palmas llenas de sangre. Ella lo mira a los ojos buscando ayuda del chico y este siente un terrible escalofrío cuando ve salir sangre de su nariz.

- Mako.. -gime ella al segundo que pierde el conocimiento y se desvanece en los brazos de su amado-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba el chico, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la fría camilla donde la morena se hallaba acostada. Con su mano derecha tomaba la mano izquierda de ella que yacía fría como una panela de hielo. Lo único que sus oídos captaban era el incesante pitito del aparato que medía las pulsaciones, cada vez más débiles, de la morena.

Mako estaba destrozado, verla a ella allí postrada en esa cama lidiando con lo inevitable y viendo a la muerte a la cara, sabiendo que no había manera de regresar de esa guerra, lo destruía por completo.

Si hubiese podido, hubiese entregado su alma a cambio por la de ella, a fin de cuentas, ella era el avatar, no solo él, el mundo la necesitaba más que a un policía común. Pero no solo por eso quería darse por ella. Korra, por el simple hecho de ser Korra, por el simple hecho de ser como es... merecía vivir.

El cejas arqueadas sabía que toda la familia, amigos y conocidos de Korra estaban afuera esperando el momento en el que la morena perdiera la batalla, pero sólo el ojos dorados estaba dentro con ella. Levantó la mirada para verla y algunas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla.

- No nos dió tiempo de casarnos -dijo el chico conmovido- pero no importa, tú siempre has sido mía, incluso en la otra vida, te haré mía de nuevo. No importa lo que pase esta noche, mañana o ahora mismo contigo, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Mako quería que Korra despertara, que lo viera a los ojos y dijera su nombre, eso era lo que él quería que pasara. Hubiera dejado todo, lo hubiera entregado todo por vivir un momento como ese, aunque fuese solo un cruel sueño, lo aceptaría sin chistar, porque tenerla con él, aunque fuese una simple ilusión, era lo que necesitaba para sacar una sonrisa.

Pero la morena palidecía más a cada momento y sus respiraciones eran cada vez más torpes y débiles. Sus manos ya estaban frías y su corazón latía cada vez más cansado.

Mako esperó un milagro, pero quizás los milagros no existían.

... Quizás solo existía la realidad.

De pronto el sonido más aterrador que Mako oyó en su vida comenzó a resonarle en el oído. Ese pito indefinido y penetrante. Volteó a ver el aparato de sus pulsaciones y vió la raya recta indicar que sus signos eran nulos. Mako comenzó a inquietarse y a mirar a todos lados mientras sus lágrimas se seguían desparramando.

- ¡AYUDA!

¿Por qué gritaba por ayuda si ya se lo veía venir? Era simple, aún no había perdido la esperanza.

Inmediatamente entraron algunos paramédicos a la habitación y apartaron a Mako que gritaba desesperado.

- ¡Sálvenla! ¡Por favor! Por lo que más quieran, devuélvanmela!

Uno de los médicos frenó a Mako y lo separó del resto alejándola de Korra, él comenzó a forcejear pero el médico lo supo contener.

Pronto el chico entre su alteración vió como uno de los médicos le ponía una inyección a la morena mientras sus signos vitales aún estaban muertos.

- ¿Qué le están haciendo? ¿QUÉ LE HACEN?

- Tranquilo chico... Debes calmarte!

- KORRA NO! NO TE PUEDES MORIR! -gritó él con desespero mientras intentaba liberarse para ir a llorar en su pecho. A fin de cuentas ya estaba muerta-

- Proceso finalizado con éxito. -dijo el médico que le proporcionó la inyección a Korra, Mako lo miró extrañado y muy confundido. Su mirada revelaba que él necesitaba una explicación-

- ¿Qué fue eso que le pusieron?

- He estado por 30 años encerrado en un laboratorio buscando la cura para la leucemia -respondió ese médico- finalmente he logrado desarrollar un suero que paraliza el efecto destructivo del cáncer y renueva las células en un instante. Por desgracia no está comprobado, ella es nuestro primer sujeto de prueba.

- ¿Está diciéndome que ella va a vivir? -preguntó él secándose las lágrimas. El doctor lo miró y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él, dijo-

- Estoy diciendo que aún hay esperanza.

El corazón de Mako volvió a latir y sus pulmones a llenarse de aire con normalidad. Sintió esa extraña sensación de que no todo está perdido. Un fresco en su sangre, un delicioso sentimiento de no resignación. Tal vez la vida no era tan injusta después de todo. Tal vez, así como cuando estaban en el aire, uno puede ser más grande que los problemas. Quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Mako esperó pacientemente. Los minutos se hicieron eternos, esperó un instante pero pareció una eternidad. De pronto Korra movió levemente su dedo índice de la mano izquierda y en ese momento llenó sus pulmones de aire repentinamente. Los ojos dorados del chico se abrieron de par en par.

El sonido del contador de pulsaciones comenzó a titilar de nuevo y al maestro fuego le pareció el sonido más hermoso que pudo escuchar. Los médicos celebraron una victoria de la ciencia, pero Mako estaba en shock, como dentro de un sueño, uno o muy hermoso o uno realmente cruel. Se acercó a pasos lentos y desconfiados a la morena para verla aún dormida, como muerta sobre la cama. No sabía qué pensar.

Pero de pronto ella abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y lo miró de frente. Su respiración se paralizó en ese momento y no supo cómo reaccionar.

La morena extendió lenta y débilmente su mano temblorosa y tomó la de Mako con cariño, él ni siquiera se esperaba eso. Estaba demasiado impresionado. De pronto, los labios secos de ella se movieron dibujando una sonrisa algo deformada.

Mako se sentía dentro de ese sueño o esa ilusión que hubiera dado su alma por tener. ¿De verdad estaba viva? ¿De verdad el hombre había logrado vencer el cáncer? Tal vez todo lo que aprendió ese último día de su vida le iría a servir para el resto de ella.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad. Realmente tenía razón, A veces vivimos la vida perfecta y no apreciamos las cosas porque todo lo tenemos, pero cuando estamos a punto de perderlo todo, comenzamos a ver cosas que antes no. Ahora Mako veía todo de manera diferente, Korra lo hacía de formas aún más complejas. Apreciaba más la vida, a sus padres, a sus amigos, todo.

Mako seguía dentro de eso que parecía ser un sueño, pero era demasiado real para limitarse a eso.

La morena miró a su novio fijamente a los ojos y exclamó en voz débil y carrasposa.

- M... Mako.!

_Y El sueño ahora era una realidad.!_

_**Fin...  
><strong>_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Ok chicos con sinceridad, en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cuánto lo odiaron? XD Bueno espero les haya gustado y esta lectura sea digna de una pareja tan espectacular como Makorra. _

_¡Feliz Semana Makorra para todos!_

_Volverán a saber de Prota xD_


End file.
